A World Apart
by Constanze
Summary: When Darkwing goes out patrolling the city, Negaduck steals Gosalyn, and if Darkwing doesn't give Negaduck what he wants in seven days, he will kill her. The only problem is, Darkwing doesn't know what Negaduck wants. Will he find out in time?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Well eveyone, I'm happy to say that I'm back and ready to write this damn story even if I have to kill some one to do it! Ehem anyways I would also like to make it perfectly clear that Darkwing Duck and all related characters are not mine. If they were, I wouldn't be writing these stories on the computer. So enjoy "A World Apart"

A World Apart

Chaper One: Where Darkwing is

By Constanze

Darkwing Duck paced around in Darkwing Tower. He eagerly looked at the clock. 'Where is he...' he thought to himself. He began pacing again. ' Launchpad is _never_ late...' he thought. He couldn't help but think that there was something wrong. He went to go sit in one of the transportation chairs. He tapped his fingers and rested his head on his free hand. Not long after, the transportation chair beside him began to spin. He jumped up and saw Launchpad sitting in the chair. "Launchpad! Where have you been?" Darkwing asked, looking as if he were about to kill something. Launchpad jumped up! "We have to get to the bank and fast!" He screamed, his eyes bulging out of his head. Darkwing smiled. "Lets get dangerous!" he said. And with those words he and Launchpad spun off into the darkness of Darkwing Tower

Darkwing hesitated and he drove his Ratcatcher down the highway. "I can't believe it! This is the second time this week that this doofus got away. What a night!"

Launchpad shifted in the sidecar. "Gee DW, maybe we should keep a closer eye out." He watched the cars as they went by. He sighed deeply.

"I just don't get. How can some one as sinister as Negaduck get through me like that. I should have at least foiled his plans by now..." he pulled into Darkwing Tower, slowly coming to a stop. But instead of getting off, he sat. "Maybe I'm losing my touch..."

"Aw DW, you're not losing your touch, you're just...not paying that much attention."

"But how can I? Not only do I have a city to protect, but I have a daughter who can't keep her beak out of trouble fot two minutes! And then we have you! The spastic eater..." Darkwing slumped onto the Ratcathcer. "Maybe I'm getting too old for this job..." he said miserably. "And the worse part is, I don't even know the guy who's robbing all these places." It was Launchpad's turn to speak. He slowly got out of the sidecar and began pacing. "Do you want to patrol the entire city? He's bound to hit somewhere..." he looked to find Darkwing sitting straight. "Or," Darkwing said sinisterly "we could go to that old abandon warehouse over there..."

"What makes you think there's anything it that old warehouse?" Launchpad said. The he noticed the glow coming from the direction Darkwing was staring.

"Lets just say I have a keen sense. C'on. Lets get going."

"No far! How did you know I was out here?" QuackerJack asked Darkwing Duck. "...And I had everything planned just right so you wouldn't find me..."

"Tough luck QuackerJack!" Darkwing said heroicly. Maybe next time you should watch the glow on your nuclear teddy bear." he added, pointing to a giant green glowing teddybear. He brushed the tips of his fingers on his chest. "Yep, yep, yep," he said difiantly "another common criminal, put behind bars thanks to Darkwing Duck!"

"Great job DW!" Launchpad said. "But shouldn't we be getting home now? I mean with Godalyn home alone and all..."

"You're right LP. Lets go home."

"OK DW!" Launchpad said as he hopped into his usual seat in the sidecar. Darkwing put the Ratcatcher into gear and they sped off.Darkwing looked around him, seeing the same old thing he did any other night after busting a criminal. the ususal ambulance, all of the police cars, Negaduck running around shooting past cops... Darkwing hit the brakes as hard as he could. He turned around and pulled out his gasgun. "Launchpad! Watch for Negaduck!" he screamed. Launchpad jumped out and looked around him. Darkwing walked to where he just saw Negaudck. "Alright Negaduck. Come out with your hands up!" He saw something move. He walked closer, and Negaduck popped out. "BOO!" he screamed. Darkwing jumped back."Ha! I scared you didn't I dimwhit? Am I that scary? Oh well."

"What are you up to Negaduck?" Darkwing asked as he thrusted his gun into Negaduck's chest.

"You and I both know for a fact that that contraption in your hand won't do anything to me." He said while pulling a brown bag towards Darkwing's feet.

"What did you steal this time? More diamonds?" Darkwing asked, carefully eying the bag.

"Of course not. Don't you know that there are better things to rob these days. Like...little girls?" He pulled Gosalyn out of the bag.

"Darkwing!" she screamed, trying to get out of Negaduck's grip.

It's no use fighting me you little witch" He threw her back into the bag. "Make one more noise and you'llbe deader than my grandmother."

"Give me back the girl Negaduck, or prepare to suck gas!" Darkwing pointed the gun in Negaduck's face

"You know perfectly well what I want, and if I don't get it, the girl is history. And if you planj to step in my way, I'll dispose of her now."

"What is it that you want?" Darkwing hesitated.

"You know perfectly well what. And if I don't get it in seven days, the girl is dead. I'll be on my way now." He ran off. He could still hear Gosalyn screaming for help. He could also hear Negaduck threatening to kill her if she didn't shut her face. Launchpad came running towards him. "What happend? What'd he want?" he asked.

"He has Gosalyn, and if we don't give him what he wants in seven days..." he stopped. "I'm a horrible father..."

"DW it's not your fault. What exactly does he want?"

"I don't know." he walked to his motorcyle. "Lets go. We have serious work to do." He hopped on with Launchpad right behind him. He heard Godalyn scream for help one last time before he took off into the darkness

A/N: Well, how did you like it? Please send reviews and I'll love you all like a fat kid loves cake!


	2. Destruction and Torture

A/N: I'M BAAAACK! Aren't you glad to hear from me (crickets chirp) OK fine. So you're not glad to see me. Well I'm trying to get things done so here's the second chapter. I will soon own all of the Darwing Duck characters and I shall rub it in all of your faces! Just kidding. Here's Chapter Two! Oh, and thanks to those who gave me reivews! This next chapter is to you!

A World Apart

Chapter Two: Destruction and Torture

Negaduck walked around his hideout, looking towards the window every so often. Beside him sat Gosalyn, who was tied tightly to a chair. She was gagged, but she still screamed as loud as she could. Negaduck walked over and slapped her. She sat there, stunned. She couldn't believe what was going on. 'How did he find me?' she thought. 'How did he know where to find me?' She watched as Negaduck lifted a knife, and threw it just above her head. She watched with fright as it hit a picture of Darkwing, square in the face. He chuckled. "And to think, the little weasel will never figure out what I want..." he laughed, as if it was a joke. He began to pace. Gosalyn tired to loosen the gag with her teeth. "You'll never get away with this!" she screamed with the gag hanging out of her mouth. "You wait 'till Darkwing finds you..." Negaduck pulled the knife out of the wall and put it up to her throat. "You're right, I should wait until Darkwing gets here before I KILL you, but if you don't keep your little yap shut, I might decide to do it now." He pulled it away from her throat. She began to sob. "Why me?" she asked in between sobs. "Why did you have to kidnap me? I don't have anything to do with Darkwing Duck." she put her head down. Negaduck laughed and pulled up a chair beside her. "Oh I'm sorry little girl. Did I ever tell you how much I HATE liars? I know that you hang around with that namby pamby goodie-two-shoes! You and that witch Darkwing's dating!" he stood up abruptly and began to laugh. "It's funny..." he said, trying not to laugh. "I thought I would never get my revenge on that dimwhit. But look what I've done now!" he began to pace. "And he doesn't even know what I want..." he walked to the door and grabbed a leather jacket. "I'll return shortly. I suggest that you don't move from this spot, unless you want to die..." he laughed before walking out the door. Gosalyn looked at her surroundings. "I hope dad finds me soon..." she said aloud, slowly closing her eyes and trying her best to get to sleep.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Launchpad watched his friend and boss flop around in his sleep. Darkwing had been depressed ever since he found out that Gosalyn had bee kidnapped, so Launchpad had told him to get some rest. Now that he thought about it, Launchpad thought it was kinda funny to see Darkwing roll around in his sleep. Launchpad himself was seated next to Darkwing, every once and awhile patting his back and telling him that it was OK. From the time that they got home to the time that Darkwing had drifted off to sleep, Launchpad had heard nothing but Darkwing putting himself down. Mainly about how much of a bad father he was and how he shouldn't have left Gosalyn home alone. All Launchpad could have done was pat him on the shoulder and tell him that he was the opposite of whatever he said. He patted Darkwing once more before lifting himself out of his seat. He slowly walked to the window. It was a beautiful night. The moon was positioned perfectly, along with the stars twinkling around it. Launchpad sighed and looked at his sleeping friend. Darkwing twitched, mumbled something, and rooled over to his other side. Launchpad laughed and began to stare out the window again. "What could Negaduck want? And why kidnap poor Goslyn to get it?" he thought aloud, knowing that Darkwing could sleep through pretty much anything. "What could Negaduck want..." he walked towards his sleeping companion and yawned. He stretched out, made himself comfortable, and drifted off to sleep.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Gosalyn awoke suddenly to the sound of a slamming door. She opened her eyes to see a blurry image of a masked duck, stumbling his way through the massive amounts of garbage lying on the ground. She heard him cough, and before he could say anything to her she closed her eyes and acted as if she were asleep. The duck shook her violently, and she opened her eyes to see Negaduck staring into them. "Wake up ya little twerp!" he said violently. She could smell liquor on his breath. She coughed, and he shook her once more. "_I said get up!" _he growled again, his eyes turning from tired to angry. Gosalyn lifted her head. "I AM up." she said, trying to sound brave. He laughed. "You actually think I'm going to let you get away with smart-mouthing me?" he asked, shaking his fist at her with every word. Gosalyn's eyes filled with tears and he reconsidered. "Feh. I don't have time. He untied the ropes and pulled Gosalyn to her feet. "Start walking, and don't you even think about leaving, or I swear you won't live to see the light of day." She stumbled behind him. "And don't pull any fast ones..." he added, turinig around to get a good look at her "I was your age once too you know."

"Why did you have to take me?" she asked, her expression fading. He laughed.

"Every time I fight Darkwing, you're always there. It's like you're his kid or something. So therefore I figured if I got you, maybe I could get his little witchy-poo too."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH MORGANA?" Gosalyn screamed. She couldn't stand to see Negaduck harming Morgana, since she was like a mother to her.

"It's none of your business. And if you say one more word about it, you'll never see her or Darkiwng again. You got me?" he pulled out a knife, the one he used to threaten her before. He thrusted it at her, expecting an answer. She nodded. "Good..." he said, putting the knife back in it's rightful spot. "And remember, as of now you're in my possession. You leave me, and you're one sorry dead duck. Understand?" She nodded once more. They began walking.

"Where are we going?" Gosalyn asked.

"Somewhere that I know no one will find you. And if they do..." this time he pulled at a shotgun and aimed for a nearby wall. He shot it, and when the smoke cleared there was nothing there except for a few bricks. He put the gun away and they both trailed off. Gosalyn looked behind her and thought of how nice it would be to see her father and Launchpad again.

A/N: Well my friends wasn't that just a lovely chapter two? I hope you guys can guess what will happen in the story! Take care everyone! And please send your reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well I'm back! Did any of you find out what Negaduck wants from Darkwing? If not, you'll find out shortly! Thanks for the reviews guys!

A World Apart

Chapter Three: As my world falls down

Darkwing awoke with a jolt, and finally realizing where he was he jumped. He looked around, seeing the natural surroundings of Darkwing Tower. He had a headache. As he rubbed his head he look at Launchpad, who was sleeping soundly. He laughed, and looked at the clock. Nine AM. He thought to himself. He tried to recall what had happened the night before. He couldn't believe he let some one as sinister as Negaduck could take an inoccent girl like Gosalyn? He sighed deeply and began to stare out the window again. 'How did he know that Gosalyn was at my house?' he thought. 'How did he even know where I lived?' He rubbed his head again. He decided that some freash air would do him some good. He looked at his sidekick again who stirred, and started snoring once again. All Darkwing could do was laugh quietly and walk outside of the Tower.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Negaduck coughed as he felt the sun shine upon him. He despised the daytime. He turned and looked at the young duckling behind him. Gosalyn was practically dragging herself to keep her going. She had dark circles under her green sparlkling eyes. She looked up and saw Negaduck staring at her, so she put her head down instantly, avoiding his sinister stare. "Can we rest?" she asked timidly, afraid Negaduck would threaten her again. He winced as he spun around.

"We'll rest when I feel like it. Keep your beak shut." He turned and began walking again. "Besides..." he reconsidered, "we're almost there. Just a few more blocks..."

Gosalyn sighed and caught up to Negaduck's side. "Whadda want?" He asked, slowly inching away from her.

"I don't like walking alone. I thought I could walk beside you." Negaduck laughed

"Kid, you gotta lot of spirit." Gosalyn's eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Yep. It's too bad that I HATE spirit..." she sank back. He began talking

"But, you are pretty brave..." They came across a bakery. Gosalyn's beak dropped.

"What are we doing at a bakery?"

"This is what I was telling you about. You're going to go somewhere where that namby bamby goodie-two-shoes can't find you." He opened the door to reveil a large pink cake."The Negaverse!" He picked up Gosalyn and walked up the ladder that was leaning on it. Gosalyn screamed.

"No!" She struggled to be free of Negaduck's grasp. He cackled at her foolish attepmts.

"You couldn't get away from me before, so what makes now different?" He jumped inside the cake. The top closed. Everthing went quiet.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Darkwing's heart jumped as he heard the screams of his daughter. He took the sonar hearing device out of his ears. He ran to the Ratcatcher and sped off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Darkwing arrived at the bakery, no one was there. He grabbed his gun from one of his many coat pockets and kicked the door open. He pointed his gun, seeing no one. He looked around. There was nothing wrong, a few cakes, some big, some small, some incredibly large with a ladder leaning against it... Darkwing examined the ladder. Where had he seen this before? He thought. It hit him. "Of course!" he said aloud "The Negaverse!" He climbed the ladder and opened the top, recognizing the swirling green mass of air that slowly pulled him inside. In a flash he was gone.

And that my friends, is the end of chapter three. Did ya like it? Did ya? Did ya! Thanks again for the reviews guys! And sorry this chapter took so long to come out!


	4. Not in St Canard anymore

A/N: Hello everyone! I apologize for all of the latness of my chapters. I had to reboot my computer so PLEASE forgive me. Besides, I've got a pretty good story coming up and if you all like this one, I think you might like my new one! So here's chapter four. Oh, and Darkwing Duck and all related characters don't belong to me and if they did, I would never have to leave my house again. 

A World Apart

Chapter Four: Not in St. Canard anymore

When Gosaly woke up, she knew there was something wrong. She opened her eyes and looked around, noticing Negaduck laying beside her, sleeping. She looked to her other side. Debris covered her, Negaduck, and the floors. A big cake stood behind her. It looked familair to her. She then remembered where she was. She sat up and noticed at how close Negaduck was to her. She shook him lightly, and his eyes fluttered open. He took a glance at her, then at the cake. He drew himself up and brushed his jacket off. He looked down at Gosalyn and smiled. "We're here!" He said, opening the door and leading her out of the bakery. "And I know just the person to introduce you too." He chuckled and brushed his fingertips across his chest. He pushed Gosalyn further, indicating her to walk. "Come on. We've got a few blocks to cover." He walked ahead of her, realizing that Gosalyn didn't know where she was.

"Where are we going?" she asked, squirming away from Negaduck. He laughed.

"You mean to tell me that you don't have the slightest idea as to where you are?" she nodded. "Look over there." Negaduck pointed to a nearby building. "Does THAT look familiar?" Gosalyn stared in disbelief. There before her, stood a house she was so familiar with. Her house. But there was something horribly wrong about it. There was nothing there! All just debris and ash. "What did you do?" She asked, still staring at the remains of the house.

"I told you that you were going to the Negaverse!" He bellowed, chuckling as he did so. "This is my St. Canard, and this is what that namby bamby goodie-two-shoe's St. Canard is going to look like when I finally get my hands on that little witch..."

"NO!" Gosalyn screamed. "Morgana would never do that!"

"Oh really? Well with the right bribing I think she'd be perfect for the job. Come on. Musn't be late for our company." Heshoved Gosalyn farther into the darkness of this horrible version of St. Canard.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Darkwing Duck opened his eyes to find that he had made it through the portal. As he stood and brushed himself off, he examined himself, making sure that the impact of the landing didn't hurt him. After seeing that it didn't, he walked out of the bakery.

Once he stepped outside his beak dropped. What he saw before him, he didn't remember seeing. 'It's worse than last time...' he thought to himself. He quickly started to walk, trying to find any trace of Gosalyn. He pulled out a pair of his special binocluars and began to study the ground. Nothing. He put them back in the coat pocket he pulled them from. He sighed, and started walking again, not sure if he would ever see Gosalyn again.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Launchpad flew above St. Canard, following the directions Darkwing had left for him. Before Darkwing had left, he gave Launchpad a note that told him the directions to the Negaverse, along with explaining how things went there. Launchpad was very confused, but was willing to do anything to help Darkwing out. He landed the ThuderQuack (not a very slim one...) next to the St. Canard bakery, and hopped out. He ran into it and found the cake that Darkwing had specifically told him to jump into with care. Launchpad climbed the ladder and jumped him, the top of the cake closing after him. He was gone.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

"Ah, just in time Lord Negaduck!" exclaimed the Nega-Herb Muddlefoot. He eyed Gosalyn. "I didn't know you had two Gosalyns!"

"I don't..." snarled Negaduck. "I captured this one from Dorkwing's universe. I'm using her for bait so I can get his little girlfriend."

"Oh." Herb said, utterly confused. "Well, maybe she and the Honkster can hang out or somethin'..." He turned to the house. "Honker! We've got company!"

"Who is it Dad?" cried a voice from inside the house.

"Lets just say, she's out of this universe..." Negaduck chimed in. The door slammed open and there stood a young boy, about Gosalyn's age. He wore a lot of leather, with a few chains. He eyed Gosalyn, and stuck out his hand.

"Hiya babe. Name's Muddlefoot. Honker Muddlefoot."

"Gosalyn Mallard." she said regretfully. She took his had and shook it.

"Gosalyn? No way! I would have never guessed that you've gone bad..."

"She isn't. She's from Darkwing Dork's universe." Negaduck said, getting upset with having to tell everyone and their dog. Honker laughed.

"Well babe, whadda say we go have some fun?" He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Negaduck's grasp.

"Be back her by seven! We're eating supper with Negs tonight!" Herb called after

"Oh boy! Is Gosalyn staying too?" Herb and Negaduck looked at one another. Negaduck grinned.

"Sure, why not? After all, it seems your boy had a thing for her..." he said sinisterly.

'Oh joy and rapture first he threatens me and now he's going to feed me?' Gosalyn thought as the Nega-Honker pulled her farther.

End of chapter four.

Well, I know it wasn't a very good chapter, but it was worth it. I'll try and update sooner! Please RandR!


	5. Chapter five

A/N: Hello hello everyone! So...have you all read BOTH of my stories? Yes, you read me right (kinda pointless to say heard...) I said TWO stories! I'm sooo happy for myself (hugs self) Ehem...anywho...(gets down on knees and goes into pray mode) PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! (goes normal and brushes self off) Anyways, enjoy chapter five! By the way, this chapter is dedicated to Nightw2 for reviewing every one of my stories! Thanks Nightw2!

A World Apart

By Constanze

Chapter five: Where's Negs?

Darkwing walked around the Negaverse. "Where could he be?" he said to himself, unaware of where his evil counterpart could be. He wondered to himself. 'If I were evil, where would I go?' he thought to himself. Out of nowhere he heard a scream. He listened again to find its exact location. It was a girl. "Gosalyn!" he said loudly as he ran to the sound. "Hold on Gosalyn I'm coming!" he yelled to her as he ran down the hill.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

"Keen Gear!" Gosalyn shouted happily as she reared up the dirtbike the NegaHonker had showed her how to ride. She sped in front of him, indicating that she knew what she was doing. Honker laughed.

"Wow! I like you better than Negaduck's Gosalyn! You're way more fun!"

Gosalyn came to a hault in front of him. "Yeah you think so? Man if my da-er-if Darkwing were here he would flip a lid!" She said while patting the dirtbike.

"Well toots, hopfully that Darkworm Dip won't find you! My brother isn't as half as fun as you are!"

"Your brother?" Gosalyn asked. "You mean Tank?"

"Yeah. What a loser..."

"But wait! Everything is the opposite of my world right?"

"Yeah I guess. Why?"

"That means that Tank is...polite!" Gosalyn couldn't believe she was saying this. Tank...polite?

"Well duh! That's why he's no fun. Always listening to mom and pop..." Honker shuddered. "Just like your twin..."

"Huh?"

"The NegaGosalyn is the opposite of you. Wears pink dresses, frolics around, the usual girl stuff." he eyed the Gosalyn before him. "Kinda makes me wonder why you don't act like that..."

"I don't act like that because I have spirit! People with spirit makes everyone else look empty! That's what my grandpa told me!" Gosalyn crossed her arms in defense. She hated it when people asked her stupid questions like that.

"Whoa toots! Don't get all sensitve on me!"

Gosalyn was about ready to open her mouth when she heard the NegaHerb call out for dinner. Immediatly she and Honker ran to the yard, Gosalyn still upset with Honker's words. 'Oh well..." she thought in dismay. "dad will be here soon. I just know it..." she caught up with Honker and ran into the house, taking one last look at the world that Negaduck brought her to.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Darkwing panted and looked around him. "Where the heck am I supposed to find that creep? I've checked everywhere, and still no sign of him!" He kicked the ground and crossed his arms. Some one behind him answered his question.

"Negaduck is having dinner with the Muddlefoots..." said a cloaked figure said behind him. Darkwing turned around.

"WHAT? OH COME ON! I CAN'T EVEN STAND THE MUDDLEFOOTS!" Darkwing shouted. He looked andnoticed the akward silence. "Uh, sorry. Who are you anyways?"

"It's us!" a clan of voices said together. They pulled the cloak off and revieled themselves.

"Oh boy. You guys again?" he sighed as the Friendly Four appeared before him. QuackerJack, Bushroot, Liquidator, and Megavolt all stood, still wearing the capes and hats the caped crimefighter gave to them on his first trip. Darkwing laughed. "Oh boy. First my kid is drug here, I can't find Negadork, and now I have you guys? What more do I need? A monkey with a hammer?"

"Aww..." QuackerJackwhined as he threw his invention of a monkey with a hammer. "I was going to use it against Negaduck!"

"Oh boy. What are you guys doing here?"

"We figured that since Negaduck had your daughter, you would be hear to get her back, so we decided to help you." Bushroot informed, eyeing the caped duck as he did. He shuddered at how Darkwing resembled Negaduck in so many ways.

"So," Darkwing interrupted, breaking everyone's thoughts "Negauduck is eating with the Muddlefoots eh?"

They nodded in response.

"Well, lets get dangerous!" And with that all five of them disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

"Hey. This ain't half bad!" Negaduck said with a mouthful of burger. "What kinda burgers are these anyway?"

"Pizzaburgers!" Herb said, smiling broadly. "It's an old family recipie!"

"Ya don't say..." Gosalyn muttered under her breath, thinking how the NegaHerb was almost exaclty like the Herb at home. 'Home,' she thought. 'Wonder if dad's here...'

"Yes, our Herb is quite the master chef here!" Binkie said while wiping her mouth daintily. "He makes any kind of burgers possible!"

"Well isn't that wonderful..." sneered Negaduck.

"Father, can I be excused?" Tank asked.

"Sure. Whatever kid." Herb waved a hand to Tank, informing them all to leave. Gosalyn sat up and jumped off of the chair to make a quick getaway. Seeing Honker be a rebel and Tank being polite was about all she could take. She outside the house and ran around the corner. Once she knew she was out of sight, she sat and pulled out a picture, the one of her and her grandfather. "Oh grandpa," she whispered, a tear sliding down her face. "Why does it seem that everything happens to me?" She put the picutre back and began to sob softly, not aware that Negaduck was watching.

"How sad! She misses her grandad. How sickening..." he laughed. Gosalyn heard it. She wiped her face off and turned to him, seeing him smiling out of her pity.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing. Why'd you leave without asking?"

"Why do you care?"

"WHY do you have to be so spirited. I told you I hate that!"

"Can't help it, just like you can't help being a fat jerk."

"Ooooh I oughta..." he begin to say as his hand slowly clamped around her waist.

"Negsy! You're not done yet! Binkie just pulled out desert!" Herb called out.

"Well," he said, dropping Gosalyn on the ground. "Desert does sound good...I'll just have to punish you later." He walked along side Herb, who gave him a friendly slap on the back. She stood up just as Honker turned the corner.

"Did ya hear the news?" He asked, seeing Gosalyn's tear-staind face. He didn't say anything about it

"No. I've been out here. What is it?"

He checked to make sure Negaduck wasn't in sight. He tugged at her arm. "Follow me."

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

"Where are we?" Gosalyn asked. Honker had drug her all across the Negaverse.

"We are at my private 'club house' if you will."

"Why? What the heck was on the news?"

Honker put a finger to her beak. "Ssh. You've got to be quiet. There are some Negaspies here." He straightened his leather jacket and looked Gosalyn in the eye. "Are you ready to hear this?"

"Just tell me. I'm in no mood for this."

He looked around once more. "Darkwing Duck was spotted with the rest of the Friendly Four!"

Gosalyn gaped at him. "Nuh-uh!" was all she managed to say.

"I'm not kidding! Tank even saw it!"

"He couldn't of. He doesn't know I'm here."

"Yeah he does! Why else would he be here besides Negaduck?"

"To come and get me!" she screamed! "Oh dad I knew you would come!" she stopped. "Wait. This is what Negaduck wants!" She grabbed Honker's hand and ran. "Come on!" she screamed. "We've got to watch Negaduck. I know what he's up to!"

As she took off, Honker trailed along, smiling to himself. 'She likes me!' he thought to himself. He ran after her.

"So what do you think Negaduck is up to?" he asked her, hardly being able to run beside her.

"He's keeping me here so he can go get Morgana. Then he's going to try and rule the world or something like that."

"Hmm, I guess you're right!" he said. "Uh, can we slow down?"

Gosalyn stopped. "Yeah sure. We're here anyway."

Honker looked up to his house. "How'd we get here so fast?"

"Short cut. After all, didn't you say that this was like my universe?"

"Well yeah but I didn't think-"

"Ssh! He's coming out." the hid behind a bush and watched Negaduck leave the house.

"Well I'll come by, uh, some other time. I've got things to do, people to see!" Negaduck said and he pulled away from Herb. "Come on Herb let me go you knob!" He kicked Herb in the leg and ran across the street. "Do you want to rule St. Canard and the rest of the world out there or what?"

Herb rubbed his leg. "Well yes, but-"

"BUT WHAT?"

"But why not just use our Morgana here?"

"Because she knows no magic! She's just evil!"

"Oh. Well then go ahead!"

"See ya LOSERS!" He called out before running in the direction of the bakery. Gosalyn gasped.

"He's going to the bakery! Come on we're got to stall him!" she and Honker ran towards Negaduck.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

"Come on troops!" Darkwing called out. All five of them stood by the bakery. "We've got to split up here. Once any of us find Negaduck, we've got to bring him here. Then we find the girl!"

"But what if he has the girl with him?" Liquidator asked.

"Then one of you grabs the girl and the other one grabs Negaduck. That's why there's two of you in each group."

"But what about you? You're going alone!" Bushroot said.

"Because I'm Negaduck's good countierpart. I know his weaknesses."

"OH." the Friendly Four said together.

"Now," Darkwing pulled his hat into it's usual position. "Lets Get Dangerous!" And with those words each one of them took their seperate ways.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Darkwing sighed and continued walking. "Where is that dope?" as almost as if some one answer him, Darkwing collided into a blur of red, yellow, and black. Once he could focus. he looked up and Negaduck, who was standing over him with an axe. "So Darkwimp. You found me."

"Where's the girl?" he asked, trying to get up. Negaduck kicked him down.

"She's fine...for now." an evil grin spread across his bill.

"Negaduck, if you don't give hme the girl-"

"Shut up." he thrusted the axe closer to him, preparing to strike. "I'm sick of you flapping your yap, Jack." the double stared at eachother. "So," Negaduck said, twirling the axe as he spoke. "Did you find out what I wanted?"

"No. And I've got three more days."

"Ah, but I didn't make a promise..." he indicated, crossing his fingers.

"It wouldn't matter anyway. You're a villian. Why should I trust you?"

"Just shut up will you?" Negaduck lifted the axe over his head. "How am I supposed to have fun killing you when you won't shut your face? I gave you enough time to think. Are you sure you don't know what it is?"

"I know what it is." A young girl's voice appeared out of nowhere.

"Gosalyn!" Darkwing shouted.

"We found her! Just like you said!" The Friendly Four exclaimed.

"Oh God not you knobs." Negaduck lowered the axe. "First the Muddleheads, then Darkdope, now you guys?"

During Negaduck's quarrel with himself Darkwing managed to slip out from under Negaduck. He walked behind him and pulled out his gas gun.

"Hey Neggie!" Darkwing called out. Negaduck turned around.

"What the-" was all Negaduck managed to say before he passed out cold before Darkwing's feet. Gosalyn jumped into his arms.

"How'd ya find me?" she said, kissing his cheek.

"Long story. But first, tell me yours."

So Gosalyn, Darkwing, and the Friendly Four sat to listen to Gosalyn's story.

End of chapter 5

Well everyone, I plan to update more! Thanks! Please R&R


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:

A World Apart

Chapter Six: When Worlds Collide...or something like it...

Darkwing wasn't all tooshocked when Gosalyn finished her story. She didn't need to explain anything. He could take his daughter home. Nothing more was needed. He knew what Negaduck wanted, and he knew he could stop him from getting it. He would just tell Morgana the plan, Morgana would follow, and everything would be fine...

No. Things didn't work out that way. They never did. He was going to have to fight Negaduck on his own turf, and he couldn't leave until the job was done. He pressed Gosalyn closer to him, not wanting to do what had to be done.

"Gosalyn, who else is behind this?" he asked his daughter. He examined her carefully. Her hair was a mess, or at least more than usual, and her clothes were wrinkled. She looked tired and had dark circles under her gleaming green eyes. Gosalyn sighed as if she had been told to repeat this for the past two hours.

"Just the Muddlefoots and him."

"What about Honker and the NegaMorgana?"

"Honker's trying to help and the NegaMorgana is powerless. Everything IS the opposite here..." Gosalyn snuggled into her father's arms. Darkwing smiled.

"But what is Honker is just trying to find out information for Negaduck? And you know Negaduck: Kinda now, kinda wow." Liquidator said quietly. Darkwing jumped, forgetting that the lot of them were still there.

"Nah, Honker likes me. He says that I'm way more fun than my twin..." Gosalyn waved it off, trying to change the subject. "But dad, know you've got to-"

"I know, Gos. I've got to stop Negaduck." he looked at the crumpled pile of yellow, red, and black that was sprawled in the middle of the road. He stood up as Gosalyn slid off of his lap. "Come on. Herb and Binkie and the others won't go through without Negaduck."

"They don't even know how to get into our universe." Gosalyn added.

"But what if Negaduck wakes up and finds out you're here?" Megavolt asked.

"He won't. That's when you guys come in. Listen." He pulled the Friendly Foru closer to him and began to tell them of his plans. "Here's what you've got to do. I'm going to dress up as Negaduck and tell the Muddlefoots that taking over St. Canard is boring or something like that. Then that will keep them from trying to harm my universe. Then, we'll have Negaduck tied to a chair or something, and when he wakes up you have to act tough. Be the Fearsome Four instead of the Friendly Four. Now, here's the mose important part of this whole thing: we have to keep Negaduck destracted long enough so that I can get my Gosalyn home, and so that he thinks he's in my St. Canard. That means you'll have to clean up the town. Once you have Negaduck tricked into thinking he's in my world, go along with it for as long as you can. Until then I can manage how to destroy the stupid cake thingy in there. Got that?"

The Friendly Four blinked for a few moments, and finally QuackerJack spoke up.

"How did you destroy the thing in the first place?" he asked.

"I pulled some plug thingy. Then Negaduck must have rebuilt it.It took him awhile though."

"But either way he'll find a way back..." Bushroot said.

"That's where my girlfriend comes in handy. I'll have her place a spell on the thing so that Negaduck can never get this thing working again

"Good idea!" the group exclaimed. They looked to Negaduck. "How long do you think this will take?" Megavolt asked.

"A few hours. It doesn't take that long to get through to my world."

"But what if Negaduck wakes up?"

"He won't for a few hours. I shot him with some sleep sand I took from Morgana's little buddy Nodoff. He'll be out long enough to get the town clean. Make sure you stay clear of the Muddlefoots."

"OK!" the all said before heading out. Darkwing looked to Gosalyn.

"Are you ready to go home?" he asked her, scooping her up in his arms."

"Yes."

"Well, while they're cleaning up the city, why don't we stick around for a bit? Then will go home."

"Where are we going?"

"Negaduck's house I suppose. I wonder if Gosalyn's still there."

"Guess we can find out. But what if they notice that it's you?"

"The won't." he said while pulling out a yellow costume.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

'Negaduck' and Gosalyn appeared in the house that would be normally Darkwing's. They stepped inside and looked for any traces of living people. Darkwing heard a noise and looked behind him. A little girl in a pink frilly dress was sleeping on the couch. "Look." he said to his Gosalyn. Gosalyn looked and sighed. "Too girly."

"Yeah, but we've got to get her somewhere else."

"We can't. This is where the Friendly Four keep her."

"Oh." He sat next to the little girl and stroked her hair. After a few minutes he took the hand of his real daughter and walked outside. "Goodbye and goodnight, Gosalyn." He whispered softly before leaving the house forever.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

The town was pretty decent in less than an hour. Darkwing had found the Friendly Four after changing into his real costume and told them that it was good enough. They then managed to drag Negaduck back to an old abandon house. They tied him up and watched him as Darkwing and Gosalyn waved goodbye. They watched the two walk down the street, both laughing. They finally turned and kept their eyes on Negaduck.

When Darkwing and Gosalyn arrived at the bakery, something wasn't right. The feeling Darkwing got when he walked in made his shudder, as if he was being. He walked to the back room and climbed the ladder, carrying Gosalyn as he did so. He was about to jump in with her when someone ripped her out of his arms. He looked for the person who could of done it and was hit in the face with a heavy object. He dropped from the ladder and fell to the ground with a loud thump. He went unconcious.

End of Chapter 6

Sorry this chapter was short. I'm going to hopefully finish this damn thing in the last two chapters I'm thinking it needs. Please review; I know you all like to press that little blue button. by the way, when this is finished I shall put up my fluff story! R&R (and I don't mean rock and roll)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: OK OK since you all are awaiting more I decided to be nice and hurry to update. You know the drill: Darkwing and all related characters aren't mine. Bla bla bla. Here's chapter 7!

A World Apart

By Constanze

Chapter Seven: A World Apart

Darkwing woke with a giant headache. He heard the movement of feet and realizing where he was he opened an eye, nearly knocking himself out. Negaduck was fixing something up. Darkwing tried to stand, and once he was on his feet he pulled out his gas gun. He aimed it at Negaduck.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked. Negaduck spun around. He smiled a sinister grin.

"Don't you remember? I was the one who knocked you out."

"Yeah, I kinda noticed that. Where's the girl?"

"She ran off for help. I let her escape. She couldn't save you anyway."

"You may be right, but I know your plans, Negaduck. They're pretty much foiled now."

"That's what you think." Negaduck walked up to Darkwing and made a kick for his head, but missed and hit his side. Darkwing crumbled to the ground. Negaduck laguhed. Darkwing held is head and tried to make the world stop spinning.

"How did you escape?" he asked weakly.

"You know," Negaduck bent over in front of Darkwing. "I'm not sure. I woke up and Megavolt was staring at me. I kicked him and ran."

'God,' Darkwing thought as Negaduck paced around the cake before them. 'What am I going to do...' A smile appeared on his face. 'If I can lead Negaduck far enough out of the bakery and find Gosalyn and the Friendly Four, they can destract him while Gosalyn and I get home.' Darkwing steadied himself and stood still for a minute. "Come and get me Negaduck!" he screamed as he ripped out of the bakery. Negaduck ran after. He whipped around a corner, but Negaduck caught up. "You're just a bit too slow for me Negs." Darkwing yelled, trying to speed up.

"Maybe. Or you may be too slow for me!" Negaduck leaped and grabbed Darkwing. They both went down. After a few punches and kicks, Darkwing managed to crawl out of it. Just as he did he saw the Friendly Four with Gosalyn.

"Darkwing!" They all screamed.

"What?"

"Look out!"

Darkwing turned around just as Negaduck leaped for him again. Darkwing stepped out of the way,a nd Negaduck hit the pavement. The Friendly Four all jumped and held him down while Darkwing grabbed Gosalyn and ran.

"Thanks guys! Take care!" Darkwing shouted. They all gave him and Gosalyn a thumbs up. Gosalyn waved before they turned the corner.

"Hurry, we can't hold him much longer!" one of them cried.

Darkwing and Gosalyn arrived at the bakery. He kicked the door open and ran to the cake. He opened the top.

"Hold on Gosalyn!" he yelled as he jumped inside. Once again the top closed, and was followed by silence.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

"There!" Morgana McCawber said as she finished the last of the spell. She backed up as the cake shrunk into nothing.

"Good work Mourge!" Darkwing said as he grabbed her arm lightly.

"So Dark," she said turning to him. "You never told me the whole story."

"Lets put it this way," he began as they walked away from the bakery. "Negaduck kidnapped Gos and brought her there. I followed and heroically brought her back, then telling you to put that spell on the cake so Negaduck could never return."

"Oh I see."

The two went silent until they came in front of Drake's house. Morgana kissed Darkwing goodnight and with a flick of her wrist she was gone. He sighed heavily and walked into the house. Gosalyn was fast asleep in her room. Darkwing changed into his 'Drake' clothes and headed downstairs. Launchpad was watching Pelican's Island.

"You OK?" Drake asked. Launchpad sighed.

"Yeah. It's good that you came home. I was getting lonely."

"It's OK buddy. Next time you'll tag along. I can't fight anymore crime without my sidekick!"

"Yeah!" Launchpad said. "So, how was your date?"

"Ah, it wasn't much of a date. Just had to finish a few things."

"Oh."

They went silent for a moment. Drake finally spoke up.

"I'm going to bed. See ya in the morning pal."

"G'night DW."

Drake walked upstairs, but before he walked into his bedroom he checked on his daughter. He walked inside and sat on her bed, patting her hair. "Good night honey." he whispered softly. "I promise nothing like that will ever happen again." He walked out and went to bed. The house was silent for the rest of the night.

End of chapter seven

A/N: once again, it was a short chapter. The next one will just be like an epilouge, nothing much but a wrap-up for the story!. Please R&R!


	8. Epilogue

A/N: And this, my friends, is the end of the wonderful "A World Apart" (tears up) Oh God I never thought I'd see the end of it! Anyway here it is.

Epilogue

A World Apart

Gosalyn, Tank, and Honker were playing in Drake's backyard. He laughed as he watch Goslayn kick the crap out of Tank. He sighed and filled the sink. While putting the dishes in he thought about how it had been the last couple of months. As Darkwing Duck he took Gosalyn with him when he patrolled the city, and if there was a major crime he had the Muddlefoots' watch her, saying that he had some things to do. Of course he knew they were curious as to what he had planned but it didn't matter to him, as long as his daughter was safe and out of trouble. It had been quite peacful since the last time he had saw Negaduck, and for the first time in a long while he was glad the crime wave was slow. "More time to spend with you..." he had told Gosalyn when she realized he wasn't complaining about the slowness. And it was true. Lately he had been spending more time with Gosalyn, Launchpad, and Honker, going to soccer games and playing sports, and sometimes even catching a movie before he went out to patroll. He did realize that crime would be slow if Negaduck wasn't around anymore. Sure there was still the Fearsome Four and Steelbeak (and the rest of F.O.W.L), but it didn't matter. He had learned that family is the most important thing he has, even if they're not much of one. Together, just the three of them (occasionly four if Honker was around) they were enough. Drake smiled and started his dishes, hearing Tank scream at Gosalyn for cheating and Gosalyn arguing back.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Darkwing Duck had to admit that crime was slower but better. After a night of patrolling with Launchpad they decided to go to Hamburger Hippo. They rounded the corner. As they were ordering Darkwing had an uneasy feeling, but it didn't stop him. After they parked at Darkwing Tower, Laucnhpad oiled the ThunderQuack and Ratcatcher. Darkwing walked around his headquarters. He walked outside and came face to face with someone he knew quite well. The sound of his gruff voice made him shudder.

"Well hello, Darkwimp."

END OF "A WORLD APART"

A/N: Ahh I smell a sequel! Review guys! Come on! You know you want to! I'd also like to say that Darkwing and all characters are Disney's, not mine...so...there you go!


End file.
